


Called out

by stainlesssteelsexappeal (Chinmychangas)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I literally threw this into AO3 because otherwise I would be retyping it for the next 3 days, Im not one of them, M/M, Other, Reader is a bit of a goofball, dont ask i dont want to know if im wrong, gender neutral reader, how can you write a short fic and restrain yourself from making it 10k longer, is ratchet wildly ooc or does he just have fun with the right person, no beta we die like men, not me, people who write drabbles are gods among men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinmychangas/pseuds/stainlesssteelsexappeal
Summary: Reader should probably take care not to incite the sass of a millenia year old being from out of space but things are different when he's your boyfriend
Relationships: Ratchet/Reader, Reader/Ratchet, You/Ratchet
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134
Collections: Movies





	Called out

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend who said that they were wanting some Starscream/Reader cute shenanigans so I had an idea to write... Ratchet/Reader  
> Sorry Nemysiss  
> But they did give me the idea that Ratchet is very cuddly so this was written instead
> 
> Hope you guys are holding out okay - I'm still writing the next chapter of the Starscream fic but decided to give a tone shift to something happier
> 
> Take care

Its late at night when you're staying at the Autobot base with your partner, Ratchet.

"Come oooon" You say, holding onto the railing of the catwalk, jumping up and down once, then twice, trying to somehow convince Ratchet that placing you on his shoulder was an excellent idea while he worked.  
"For the last time, (y/n). I am not placing you on my shoulder when I'm working. You remember last time where you almost got your arm caught in my neck guard and almost fell," He rebuffs.   
You could almost remember in great detail the last and only time Ratchet allowed you to sit on his shoulder. How you tried to find Ratchet's ticklish spots, which only meant you had leaned forward from near his shoulder too far forward in order to slip your hand in between Ratchet's white neckguard.

You had slipped off, but just barely grabbed onto the metal cut out of his armor, just under his chin. You had sat through two hours of Ratchet telling you off. It would have just been one, but you had let out a peep, and then Ratchet really let you have it.  
It was embarrassing and disappointing, Ratchet had told you, especially considering that you were the most mature human of the group who had just decided to lose all their sensibility, and he really thought you knew better, and really he expected more of you and he's not that young and spry and fast anym- wait, why are you laughing, stop laughing! that's ENOUGH-

"Yeah but we learn from our mistakes," You continue from your reprieve, "so this time I'm not going to try and pull your neck cables," You say with a giant grin, which doesn't do anything for your case.  
"Absolutely not, I'm in the middle of coding this program so that it can run a smoother operation when it comes to healing the other Autobots. I don't need any more death defying distractions as it is."  
"Yeah, guess that's true, otherwise any longer and you'll rust over," You backhand at Ratchet, which gets a physical response of him choking, Of course since Cybertronians didn't have a throat, the approximation of that kind of noise would equal to his vents spluttering for a second, which sounded like someone had poured gravel down a garbage disposal.  
  
There's silence, and he drops his head a little as he stares at the control.  
"Well," he says, a drop in his voice that only means bad things for you. The danger that a Ratchet style backhand is coming back at you is too fast to ignore, and it's too late to run away.  
"I'd expect that only you would throw yourself on a pile of rust, since you apparently have a thing for anything that's older than your entire recorded civilization," he says, giving you a pointed look.  
Your face burns deep red and you try not to cover your face out of embarrassment as you swallow hard. You're sure Ratchet can see steam coming from your collar.

"Or I presume what fixation you specifically have, is your species called 'sugar daddy?" He asks, eyebrow raised, glock oclock, bullet through your chest and final nail in the coffin. That burning stare that seems to vaporize your come back and look through your very soul does not help.  
"Only if- you- if, well, I- whatever! I' gonna be on the couch!" You say, flustered turning away from Ratchet and making a beeline to get away as fast as you could from him.   
  
You hid your head in your shoulder so he couldn't see the horrendous blush that seemed to cover your face and neck and hope that something can smite you quickly because its too late to turn around and tell Ratchet that he should be _saving_ you from third degree burns, not GIVING them to you.  
You're immediately stopped by a giant hand that blocks your way. You hate how sometimes Ratchet is so much larger from you- You can never run away from any argument, because he'll stop you and talk it over with you no matter how fast you try to get away.   
You stare at the gun metal grey of his servos and digits.

"Yes?" You ask, voice slightly wavering as you swallow the golf ball sized lump in your throat and turn around to him, you feel his hand gently pressing up against behind you until you're sitting in his hand, and he gently lifts you off of the catwalk.   
Your arms are still crossed, you're looking away trying to be angry, and his gentle touch starting to thaw your embarrassment.  
"Come here," He softly speaks and places you to his chassis, walking from the monitor off to his quarters which is nearby in case of an emergency. He takes even and level steps to avoid you getting motion sickness. You hear his spark whirl, and the warmth lulls you into sweet comfort.   
  
Ratchet's berth is a long dark room, with a few monitors showing progress reports of other projects Ratchet is working on, and he walks to his berth.  
He lies down and cups you close to his spark as warm air blasts all over you as he lets out a long exhale.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," He confesses quietly in the room, sealed off from the rest of the world, He can still feel the frustration that still enveloped you, but your finger is tracing his Autobot badge on his chest.  
"I know.... " You reply, breathing out as you continue to run your finger over the badge and lapse momentarily into silence.  
"It was kind of funny though. You got me down to a T" You said with a small giggle, which then turned into a laugh. Ratchet's chassis seemed to rock slightly, and you knew he was suppressing a chuckle.  
"Hmm,' He softly murmurs, and your smile softens, yet doesn't subside.  
"... come here," You say gently, and move yourself up where you slide your hands around his neck and place your face where his white helm plating covers the sides of his face. You start gently running your hands up and down his neck cables, making Ratchet's optics flutter offline as he relishes in the heavenly feeling your hands evoke from him.

You feel both of his servos creep up to hold you steady and gently trace Cybertronian code on your back as your own eyes seem to close.  
"So why can't you keep your hands off of my neck again?" He asks, not moving too much as he feels you slip your hands deeper, making him let out a soft groan.  
"Because you're cute like this... also because you're old," You say, your eyes feeling more heavier.  
"Primus forbid I take you anywhere. If you found out that some of the asteroids that came down with one of our ship when we landed predates your entire planet, I'm afraid you'll try to shove it up somewhere in a fit of lust," He says, a smirk on his mouth, which makes you sit up and burst out laughing so hard your whole body is shaking. 

Your laughing is infectious, it gets Ratchet to let out a laugh as well as he holds you from slipping off him.   
"Goddamn it Ratchet. You're so mean," You say with a chuckle as you pull your arms to yourself, feeling Ratchet cradle you protectively with both servos.  
"I'm never going to let you go," You say gently, and Ratchet resumes his gentle petting your back as you fall asleep.  
"Love you," You murmur and let a smile bloom on your face.  
"Likewise....I love you too" He responds, his voice sluggish as he too, slowly slips into recharge.


End file.
